


Says He Can't Believe He Found Me, Wraps His Arms Around Me

by pietromavximoff



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this is what happened after still and they lived happily ever after :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietromavximoff/pseuds/pietromavximoff
Summary: Daryl offers to tattoo Beth while trapped in a car riding out a storm, not realising just how hard to is to control himself so close to her.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	Says He Can't Believe He Found Me, Wraps His Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song pierre by ryn weaver. leave your thoughts down below, can't wait to read your comments! hope you enojyed x

Two weeks had passed since Daryl had stood beside Beth and watched his past go up in flames. Two weeks had passed since he’d sat across from her on the rotten wood of the shack’s porch and watched the moonlight dance across her face. Two weeks had passed since he’d let her lead the way out of the mess of dark woods they’d set alight and realised that he’d follow her anywhere. No more running, not from her.

He didn’t know whether Beth could detect the change, but for him, it was impossible to miss. He felt far too conscious of himself every time he looked at her, each time he brushed her arm or she turned to him with a laugh falling off her lips, expecting more than he felt he could give. Somehow healing from their past had turned to building something for their future, and Daryl hadn’t planned to, hadn’t ever thought this possible before, but now Beth was it.

They’d set up camp in a thick of trees, hoping that the dense wood would hide any smoke coming from their small fire and make it harder for anything to sneak up on them. They’d gone undisturbed for three days, but they both knew it couldn’t be permanent. Not only because of the lack of protection but because of the cold that set in once the sun went down, leaving them forced to huddle together for a warmth they both knew neither would deny the other. It had gone the same each night; fire turning to embers, trees whispering softly in the cool breeze, Beth bringing over the scratchy woollen blanket they’d found and wrapping it around Daryl and herself, squeezing into the crook of his elbow against a tree. They’d stare up at the stars and her skin was always warm against him, despite how she’d violently shiver each time a wind swept through. And they’d talk. They never ran out of things to talk about, and Daryl supposed it could be because they’d gone so long not talking, but he thought that he could have known Beth for years and still want to be around her just as much. That was the most jarring of all – how he wanted to stay, how everything in him usually told him to run but not now, not with her.

In the mornings when they woke up, untangling limbs, they might mumble a thanks and awkwardly avoid eye contact, but Daryl suspected Beth was as light a sleeper as he nowadays, and had no trouble feeling his hard cock pressing into the curve of her ass as he held her tight in sleep. Each time he woke he’d awkwardly adjust himself, jumping away from her and clearing his throat, checking the traps they’d set the night before, face burning and wondering if she thought him some dirty old man who just wanted to fuck her. They never spoke about it, but sometimes she’d make a joke that leaned towards flirty and his lips would quirk unexpectedly and she’d give him that bright smile of hers and that laugh that went straight to his gut and did something else to him. It wasn’t just night, either, when they both felt safe and tired enough to lower their guards that little bit more. The last few weeks out in the woods had made it hard not to notice her – all of her. He’d turn away each time she’d change, or if they found a stream to wash away blood and grime, but the problem with Beth was that she never gave him much warning. The clink of her belt would draw his attention and then Daryl would be giving himself whiplash turning away and stuttering that he’d keep watch as she undressed, feeling like a goddamn teenager seeing a girl for the first time. And she’d always give him that half-smirk when she emerged fully clothed, droplets of water still sliding down her arms with a glint in her eye like she knew exactly what she was doing to him, and he’d blow out a huff and hide the grin that tugged his lips, because this thing between them, whatever it was, was growing fast. It was something real, tangible, and each time Beth’s big eyes would fall on his, he knew they couldn’t ignore it for much longer.

Daryl couldn’t fathom how he had gone so long without being so close to Beth, had somehow survived years of knowing her without ever seeing her. She knew so much of him now that it seemed impossible, so much that he forgot. Just as unlikely, he knew her so well that it was staggering, to find that he could anticipate just when she’d scrunch her nose at something he said or roll her eyes when he made a stupid joke and let a wide smile cut across her lips. He knew how the scribbled plus she drew between their names looked each time she left a note or sign for the rest of their family, Beth + Daryl. He knew that her heart beat a tattoo through her back into his chest each night, and each time he took her out to teach her to hunt, he knew to listen for that small, sharp breath she took right before losing a bolt.

Now was no different, in the thick of the woods with their camp not too far, Beth took in a quick breath right before squeezing her finger around the trigger and letting her arrow find its mark.

‘See that?’ She asked excitedly, turning to Daryl with wild eyes, crossbow swaying in her hands. He nodded, chewing on his bottom lip and fighting the feeling of pride that swelled in his belly.

‘’S good, real good.’

‘Pretty soon I won’t need you at all.’ She taunted as she moved to pull the bolt out of the tree and Daryl huffed, trying not to let the probability of her words being true take over his thoughts. She’d needed him in a way completely different to how he’d needed her, and yet he knew he wouldn’t have survived without her. Didn’t want to.

‘That right?’ His voice had a playful edge to it he knew she didn’t miss. She turned with a grin, handing his arrow back to him and running a hand through her hair, pulling it behind her ears. Sunlight fractured through the leaves overhead and fell across her, turning her golden.

‘Mhm.’ Beth said, fluttering her lashes at him. ‘Maybe just to keep me warm at night.’

Daryl held her gaze a second too long, feeling the air between them suddenly growing thick, before he cleared his throat and took the arrow from her outstretched hand, heart thumping. It would always go like this with them, testing the waters to see whether it was a puddle or an ocean, pushing and pulling until he inevitably pulled back too far. It was a habit more than anything – he’d denied good things all his life, and there’d never been anything like Beth before. But they were closer to something more, closer than they’d been these last few weeks, and Daryl knew that if he kept letting her in pretty soon she wouldn’t need to wait for him to unlock the door. Pretty soon she’d have a key, coming and going as she pleased while he silently hoped she stayed.

‘Smartass.’ Daryl muttered as he nudged his elbow out, signalling her to follow. When a clap of thunder split open the quiet afternoon however, the two of them stopped in their tracks and glanced to each other in panic. Their camp was close enough that they could probably make it back before it started pouring, but there’d be no point seeing as there wasn’t a lick of shelter to ride out the storm in. Droplets of rain were already falling from the heavy clouds, the trees rustling as a wind picked up.

‘Better find somewhere to hole up in ‘til it passes.’ Daryl said in a low voice, eyes darting across the trees to ensure the oncoming storm hadn’t drawn out any walkers. Beth already had her knife gripped in her hand, scanning the woods as well as she shouldered their backpack. The sun was disappearing now, shadowed by giant grey clouds.

‘What about that car we passed a couple days ago?’

Daryl nodded in agreement as the sky opened up and rain came bucketing down, soaking through their clothes immediately. They wasted no time, a brush of the hand and a quick look and they were running, tearing through the trees and overgrown woods until they reached the narrow road with the car they’d stripped clean two days before. Beth clutched her side, panting heavily as Daryl fought through his gasping breaths against the cold shock of water on his skin, blinking away rain as it blurred his vision. He finally got the latch into the backseat open and grabbed Beth’s arm to lead her in first, climbing in when she was safely inside and slamming the boot shut behind him.

Beth’s hair was stuck to her face and she was shivering from the adrenaline and sudden rain, but she was grinning through it all, chest rising and falling as she sank back against the worn leather in relief. Daryl took a deep breath in, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat as he manually locked the doors, figuring this was the safest they’d get, relying on the growing storm to scatter any walkers away. When he turned back to Beth he felt a shock go through his body and straight to his groin at the sight of her soaked white shirt growing transparent against her hard nipples. He pulled his eyes away too slowly, and in the few seconds of silence that passed where he tried to remember how to breathe, Beth sat up a little straighter, eyes growing wide as she realised.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to seeing so much of her before – being on the run together meant very little privacy, and although he gave her as much as he could, it wasn’t uncommon for her to turn away and quickly strip off her blood-soaked top to change into a clean one, or else pull off her jeans to dry them by the fire and draw her long, bare legs towards her body for warmth. Still, with them both still panting hard and her distractingly close, it was suddenly had to breathe.

Daryl cleared his throat, desperate for anything to divert him, hoping dearly that he hadn’t made her uncomfortable. When the silence won, however, and Beth’s heavy stare on him demanded his attention, he found in her eyes a playful gleam and he knew at once that his gaze wasn’t unwelcome.

‘So I’ve been thinking,’ she said before he could process this sudden realisation, resting her head back against the window and gazing outside automatically to ensure they were still alone, ‘about things I never got to do. You know, before the turn.’

Daryl, heart still fluttering maddeningly against his ribs, fought to keep his voice steady and his eyes on her face. It was strange, how he had never paid attention to the beating of his own heart like this, but it seemed impossible that now he knew just by the lilt of her voice or the look in her eyes, how it would skip or slow or pound. ‘Like what?’

Beth’s gaze was back on him as she drew a knee up to her chin and rest her hands against it, knife still gripped and glinting dully. He tried not to think of how she knew her breasts were so visible that she might as well be topless. He tried not to think about how his traitorous dick was half-hard at the sight. He tried not to think about this game they played, how he knew they would both keep it up until one of them cracked. He tried not to think of how there was a very good chance it was going to be him.

‘Well, I never got to drink, and I did that. Never got to get a tattoo or go to college.’

There was no sadness in her voice, just a hint of wistfulness, and Daryl was temporarily distracted from his racing thoughts by the shift in tone. Everything had changed the night they burned the moonshine shack down, and now it was not a need to keep her safe but a want. Just like how it was a want to give her more than what he probably should.

‘You wanted a tattoo?’ He asked sceptically, watching as her eyes narrowed at him in challenge. ‘Wouldn’a picked it.’

‘Well,’ she laughed, ‘there’s a lot you don’t know about me.’

‘Alright, Greene.’ He muttered finally in a rough voice, watching her through heavy lidded eyes and biting his tongue to stop from letting clumsy words fall out of his mouth like _I do know you. I want to know more_. ‘I’ll give you a tattoo.’

‘What?’ The beginnings of a smile was spreading along her face as she sat up a little straighter, head nearly hitting the roof of the car. ‘Really?’

He nodded, teeth worrying at the inside of his cheek as his chest seemed to swell at her sudden excitement. He grabbed their backpack from her feet and rifled through it for a moment before pulling out the pen they used to leave notes for the rest of their family and the pointy coat hanger they used to pick car locks.

‘You done this before?’ Beth asked slowly as he pulled out a bandana and lighter from his back pocket.

Daryl quirked an amused brow at her. ‘’S the matter, you scared?’

Beth rolled her eyes, like he knew she would, and his chest contracted. ‘Daryl Dixon and his big needle, yeah I’m terrified.’ She retorted dryly, and Daryl couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped him. Despite the rain pounding onto the car, Beth heard it, head perking up and a pleased smile crossing her face.

‘Probably only got enough ink for somethin’ small.’ Daryl muttered as he took the pen apart, snapping the ink cartridge in two and setting it down carefully in the space between them.

‘Okay.’ Beth pulled her wet hair back off the sides of her face, eyes roaming over his taut arms as though thinking of her own body and where she wanted it. He stiffened a little under her eyes, hoping that she couldn’t see the hard bulge of his dick that refused to forget the outline of her. ‘I want something for my dad. Maybe a H. Names are all we have now.’

Daryl nodded, flicking his lighter and watching as the small flame licked up the wiry end of the coat hanger, ignoring the heat stinging his fingers. ‘You sure ‘bout this? Could get infected.’

‘Wouldn’t that be funny, dying from ink poisoning in an apocalypse.’ Beth said dryly, a wry smile crossing her face. It was another thing Daryl loved about her – how fearless she was when it came to getting what she wanted, whether it be fighting a bunch of walkers or fighting with him. Nothing seemed to scare her, not anymore.

‘’S gonna hurt.’

‘I’m a big girl.’ Beth replied with a wicked grin that did nothing to ease the stirrings in Daryl’s stomach. ‘Didn’t you notice?’

Daryl’s mouth was dry when he answered, voice no more than a rasp. ‘I noticed.’

Beth’s chest rose and fell a little quicker as she took in his words, eyes widening and precarious smile growing.

‘Where?’ He asked, swallowing hard in the silence that lingered from his previous words. Another violent clap of thunder shook through the car and Beth sat up, cheeks reddening endearingly as she said, ‘my ribs.’

Daryl nodded, not trusting his mouth not to make a fool of him as he pulled out a small plastic bottle from the backpack. Beth eyed the vodka and Daryl knew she was remembering how much it had hurt to use as an antiseptic the last time she’d had a deep cut.

‘That for drinking?’

Daryl snorted. ‘You’re gonna wish it was.’

Beth smiled, shuffling closer to him on the backseat and Daryl realised there was nothing else for him to prepare. He’d done this before a couple of times, but never with the end of a coat hanger and never in the middle of an apocalypse. And never to someone like Beth. He wanted it to be perfect for her, wanted it to somehow not hurt, but he knew by the look in her eyes that neither of those things could happen, and yet she was okay with it.

‘I, uh –’ Daryl started, grateful when Beth cut him off with an “oh!” and slowly peeled her top off her stomach, pulling up higher until her ribs were exposed. Daryl thought he might black out if she showed anymore skin but she didn’t, stopping right below her nipple.

‘Should I lay down?’ She asked quickly and Daryl nodded, words thick in his mouth at the sight of her creamy skin.

‘Here.’ He grated, shuffling back as Beth lay down, her blonde hair spilling all around her, already curling into tendrils around her temples. For a moment they awkwardly tried to make their bodies fit without invading each other’s personal space, but it was a small car and there wasn’t room for that. Beth hastily spread her legs open, letting them fall onto either side of him and smiled encouragingly, beckoning him closer. Daryl settled between her thighs and they were tangled together and she was so close that he could smell that familiar smoke on her hair that he fell asleep to each night, the vanilla soap they’d found the week before that she’d used that morning.

‘Show me where.’ Somehow the rain hammering down onto the car seemed to quiet as they drew closer, and Beth shivered a little at the grain of his voice.

‘Here.’ She said softly, bringing her hand up to her left side, right below her breast, and Daryl was instantly reminded of that night weeks ago, when he’d asked her what would happen if they couldn’t forget who they were and she’d said the same thing, hand flying to her heart with that heartbroken look in her eyes that he never wanted to see again.

Ignoring the sudden shaking in his hand and hoping Beth hadn’t noticed, he dabbed a bit of alcohol on his bandana and wiped over her skin gently.

‘You ready?’

Beth nodded, wriggling to rest her head on the door handle, the sudden movement catching her shirt and pulling it up a little more, exposing a sliver of pink nipple. Daryl’s heart thumped so loud he was sure she could hear it as a rush of blood went straight to his groin. Determined to get through this without having some kind of heart failure – which seemed unlikely – he dipped the burnt end of the coat hanger into the pool of black ink and adjusted his position above her, leaning down closer to her chest to get a better angle. He had one elbow digging into the edge of the backseat and the other balancing above her stomach, but as he tried to bring the steel tip to her skin, found it was impossible without touching her.

Like she knew what he was thinking, Beth fluttered her eyes at him, breathing out softly, ‘it’s okay, Daryl. You can touch me.’

‘Yeah.’ Daryl heard his automatic response, glad that the twisting in his stomach and the stirring in his groin seemed to transcend the need to alter his voice too harshly. He balanced his elbow on her hipbone, wrist against her ribs and he felt, like her heartbeat was mixing with his own, the jump in his pulse when she took a sharp breath in.

‘Tell me if it hurts too much and I’ll stop.’ He murmured, voice much softer than he’d intended and Beth nodded eagerly, eyes falling from his face to his hands. The ink was dangerously close to dripping onto her so Daryl pushed the tip down, feeling a little squeamish when he felt the small pop that told him he’d broken through the first layer of skin. Beth didn’t flinch, just kept her eyes glued to his fingers, and when he brought it out and poked into her again, she let her head rest back, staring at the ceiling, eyebrows knitted together. He dipped the end back into the ink and then let it jab through her again, going a little quicker this time as he saw the wound redden, threatening blood.

‘You alright?’ He hummed against her, looking up to meet her eyes, face suddenly much closer that he’d expected. She’d lifted her head up to take a look, and at the sight of it, had ginned widely and nodded.

‘Yeah. Keep going.’

It didn’t take Daryl long to get one side of the H done, and by the time he started on the other, he’d slid his hand onto her waist, fingers gripping her hipbone for support. He’d touched her before but never this close, never this long, never this softly, never for a reason that wasn’t to protect.

Beth was wriggling a little under his grip now, restless as the dull pain took over, but she didn’t say a word. Somewhere in between her hand had flown to his thigh, and her grip would tighten each time he poked a little too hard. Another few minutes passed in concentrated silence, and all of a sudden there was a bloody albeit mostly even tattoo stamped onto Beth’s ribs.

‘Hang on, gotta wrap it.’ Daryl muttered as Beth lifted her head to take a look. He caught her eye as he dove into their backpack for a bandage and tried not to let her dazzling smile get to his head, but that only worked to push it into his chest instead.

‘’S that alright?’ He asked as he soaked a bit more alcohol into his bandana, wiping away the excess blood and ink from her skin. Beth winced at the feeling but couldn’t stop the bubbling laugh that escaped her.

‘It’s perfect.’

Daryl made quick work of the dressing, making sure to secure it tightly around all the edges to lessen the risk of infection. It was only clear that Beth’s hand was still clutched around his thigh once he straightened up a little more, looking around to make sure he hadn’t forgot to do anything. Her heat seemed to burn through his pants, impossible to ignore. The white bandage didn’t budge as Beth shifted, head resting against the window but legs still wrapped around his middle.

Daryl packed their things back into the backpack and another roaring clap of thunder brought his attention back to their current situation. He peered out the windows carefully, satisfied that they were still alone, before looking back to Beth. Her blue eyes looked a little wilder than before, a little less clouded with pain and a little more thoughtful. Her t-shirt still clung to her chest but she hadn’t rolled it back down.

‘Thanks, Daryl.’ Beth said after a long minute, her voice soft and sweet.

Daryl, for once, didn’t tear his eyes away from her or shake off the gratitude. ‘’S alright. Just let it heal for a couple days, should stop hurtin’.’

‘So I can’t get it wet either?’

Daryl shook his head, slowly coming to the same realisation Beth was.

‘So I shouldn’t – I shouldn’t . . .’ she stammered, cheeks flushing but still holding his gaze determinedly.

‘Nah.’ Daryl replied, eyes finally falling down to her drenched top, barely covering her breasts. He cleared his throat but didn’t move from between her legs, and she didn’t either. There was a metallic taste in his mouth, mixed with the smell of blood and vodka in the air, and even the rain pounding outside could not hide the deafening silence between them.

Beth’s eyes were heavy as they searched his face, then so slowly that Daryl thought he might die, they travelled down his chest and to his groin, where they were still tangled together, where his cock had grown steadily harder with each shaking breath she’d released as he’d tattooed her.

Beth’s hand shifted up his thigh and for a suffocating second Daryl thought she was going to feel him, but then she brought her hand to her own chest, fingers playing at the frayed neckline of her shirt. Before he could say anything she was pulling it up higher and all of a sudden he was staring at her breasts, skin around her nipples erupting in goosebumps under his gaze. Daryl’s tongue was too big for his mouth but his cock strained against his pants now, and his mind scattered to try and make sense that Beth was laying in front of him with her legs around his waist and her tits out. When her tongue darted out to wet her lips Daryl was feral with desire.

‘Girl –’ He cut himself off, not even sure what he’d intended to say and knowing it was pointless to pretend he didn’t want her. ‘Havin’ fun?’ His voice was a growl.

‘Not yet.’ She answered, her lips wrapping around each letter of her response before she pushed up off the car door and slid herself easily onto his lap, small breasts bouncing against his chest.

Daryl groaned from the sudden pressure of her ass pressing into his aching cock, hands automatically flying to her sides, skin warm and soft.

‘Christ, Beth –’

She let out a rattling breath, letting her forehead press into his, still holding back a little as though scared that he’d reject her, and the thought of her not knowing the effect she had was so absurd to him that he weaved a hand through her tangled hair and pulled her into a frantic kiss.

Beth gasped into his mouth, letting his tongue find hers easily as she whimpered against him, and the sound of her desire was enough to pull a low groan out of Daryl’s throat. Kissing Beth was not like kissing at all. Kissing Beth was like breathing. She was rocking against his lap now, breathing ragged with need and Daryl hurriedly unbuttoned her jeans, deaf to the noise of the storm outside, grateful that the rain lashing against the windows was covering the sound of their moans. She wriggled out of the damp fabric, pulling her top the rest of the way off her body and Daryl broke away from her lips to look at her. He felt drunk, drunker than he had been when they drank the moonshine, drunker than he’d ever been in his life as he drank her in. She was gorgeous, but he’d thought that for a long time now. There was something else, something about the sharp curves of her, the hard edges of her collarbones, the lines of her jaw, the welcoming glint in her eyes, that said he was allowed to want her like this, that said she wanted him to want her like this.

He drew her back in for a heated kiss, sloppy down her neck, obscene as he dipped his head lower and took a small breast in his mouth. Beth gasped at the feeling, head lolling back as she pushed her ass harder into him. Weeks of pent up desire was finally being released, and it was happening so fast but not fast enough. Daryl swirled his tongue around her nipple, grazing it with his teeth gently, before bringing his head back up, kissing back up her neck and towards her ear. Her head was practically hitting the roof of the car everytime he bucked his hips into her so he lay her back down as she had been when he was tattooing her, and she loosened her legs around his waist in favour of reaching to pull his pants down. Once they were bunched around his ankles, she snaked her fingers under the waistband of his underwear and pulled out his hard cock. Daryl’s arms nearly buckled at the feeling of her soft hands wrapped around his throbbing dick, already dripping at the slit.

‘Gonna make me come if you keep goin’ like that.’ He said through gritted teeth, fighting the growing release he felt in his gut at the feeling of Beth stoking him slowly. He felt her smile against his lips and thought of how he wanted her exactly where he was.

‘That pussy nice and wet for me?’ He rasped into her mouth, hand flying down to cup between her legs, jolts of electricity shooting through him at her desperate whimper. His thick fingers moved beneath the scrap of fabric separating him and he swallowed Beth’s moan, thinking of all the times he’d thought about doing this to her, all the times he’d had to drag himself out of a daydream. But this was real and she was here, and her cunt was so slippery already that Daryl barely needed to wait any longer. He slid in a finger experimentally and at Beth’s loud agreement, let another join her as he began to slowly pump in and out.

‘D-Daryl – god, that feels so good.’

‘You like that, huh?’ He murmured into her skin, bowing his head as he brought his hand up to his mouth to spit in it, and the moment his warm saliva touched her wet pussy she arched her back, pushing her breasts into him.

Beth’s hands wrapped around his cock once again, lining it up with her dripping hole. ‘Fuck me, Daryl. I’ve wanted you for so long.’

‘I’ve wanted you longer.’ He managed as Beth let the head of his cock tease over her clit, down her opening. He couldn’t wait any longer – as much as he had let himself imagine taking it slow, spending time on each square inch of her skin, caressing her softly until her edges turned to butter, he knew that this had been a long time coming and they both needed it hard and fast.

Daryl buried his cock inside of Beth with a grunt, feeling her tightening around him, warm and wet. He let one elbow rest on the seat as he leant over her again, this time letting the other fall in her hair and resting his forehead against her, lips working wordlessly as he thrust in and out of her messily. The car was too small for him to stretch out properly and he was definitely not going to last long, but none of that seemed to matter compared to Beth; the noises he was pulling from her, the way her big blue eyes were watching him in wonder, the way her perfect rosebud mouth fell open each time he pounded into her.

‘God, you feel so fuckin’ good, Beth. So fuckin’ wet for me.’

Beth responded in a needy groan, and he knew by the catch in her breath that he’d found that spot inside her that would have her begging.

‘Right there, yeah right there – fuck, Daryl . . .’ It shouldn’t be allowed, just how husky her voice got when she was close, how her fingernails dug into his back and her thighs quivered around him.

The sound of his balls slapping into her ass was the only noise for moment amongst their shaking breaths, and then Beth was clutching him tighter, lips falling against his and moaning his name into his mouth. Her breath hitched after a second and then her legs were pulling him impossibly close as she threw her head back and Daryl let his fingers find her clit to finish her off.

‘Daryl – oh, fuck –’ Beth cried as she came, beads of sweat at her temples and a flush rising up her chest, breathless.

Daryl was only a second behind, curses flying from his lips and using every bit of self-control to pull out of her as he finished across her stomach, hot ribbons of come sticky on her skin, heart exploding against his ribs.

‘Fuck, Beth.’ He panted, lifting his head from the crook of her neck, lips sticking to her hot skin. His head was dizzy, thoughts in disarray as he slowly realised that that had just happened, that he’d been inside of her, that he’d made her come with his name falling off her lips, that it wasn’t a dream like every other time.

Beth’s eyes fluttered open, a breathless smile taking over her face. The storm outside was clearing, the rain easing more with every minute that passed and Daryl knew that it wasn’t safe to stay here a moment longer than they needed to, but he also knew that he suddenly wished he could stay there forever.

‘Let’s stay a bit longer.’ Beth said quietly, like she could read his mind. Daryl nodded, unable to stop the smile that formed at her hesitant look to him, because after all this, she still didn’t know just what she was to him. He rest his chin against her sternum, careful not to put weight on her ribs, a rough hand cupping her face.

‘Don’t matter where we go, Beth. I ain’t ever gonna leave you.’ Daryl’s voice was rough, still trying to steady his stumbling heart, thumb brushing over her jaw. 'Can't believe I found you.'

A look crossed her face like she understood him, a relieved smile that said she felt the same. Because what kind of fated trick was it meant to be, that they were alone, that they were together, that in the middle of all this they'd discovered something so unlikely? It would be them – it would be this – as long as she wanted. They'd found each other, again and again and again. In quiet moments where breath would tickle necks in the dead of night, whispering "you awake?" and in loud moments, where biting words cut deeper than knives. He thought of before, of how he was always running from something. He thought of now, of how he'd gladly trade the whole goddamned world for her. For her, he’d do anything. For her, he’d stay.


End file.
